simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Federation
The Soviet Federation is the largest federation on the planet, with nearly twenty-five active members. It is fully democratic union with regular elections and referenda. Since 3053 the organisation has been chaired by Democratic Republic of Plato. Its capital city is Qavran, located in the United Autonomous Republics. It is affiliated with the common market SovECON. Initial History (2977 - 3010) Created in the late 2970s by Stalin, the Soviet Federation is designed to bring together various members from around Kebir Blue to form a solid defensive bloc, economic stability, and a place to discuss socialism. As the leader of the USSR, Stalin hoped to unite various socialist states across the planet, but initially focused in building up a base in his home region of Eridana. After more than a decade as the chairman of the organisation, Stalin appealed to long-time member Spek to take over the position, which took place in 2991. Vanqar Soviet Republic, a province of the United Autonomous Republics, brought the size of the Federation up significantly and, in cooperation with the former IND Commonwealth, created a new common market which has contributed to steady growth and further integration. In 2992, the flag pictured above was adopted as the official ensign for the Soviet Federation. The lone star is said to represent the Soviet Federation as the sole protector of socialist and communist ideals on Kebir Blue. Spek, upon unveiling the new flag, remarked that "this simple image will unite our members in our struggle against imperialism and capitalism. Let us not forget our common cause as Soviets!" Democratisation and Expansion (3010 - 3030) In 3010, Spek announced his decision to step down as the leader of the federation, hoping to bring in the talents of another burgeoning leader, Ringo, who is the leader of the United Soviet Empire. In 3010 an election campaign between the Soviet Empire of the Leaf and the People's Republic of Rezalan resulted in a 6-4 victory for Ringo. In January 3011, Ringo began a 7 year term as chairman. Since then, the growth of the common market increased modestly as many of the members of the Federation are members of other common markets and cannot break their existing contracts. Membership worked very hard to try to recruit new nations, but in general there were few good candidates that matched the practical and ideological criteria. Ringo's term helped to solidify the positive economic trajectory and expand the defensive union, and saw a signficant rise in the number of corporations that have been effectively established. Ringo's leadership has been identified primarily as one of economic restructuring, and has been reviewed positively by all federation members. At the end of his term in 3018, he declined to run for re-election, leaving the race between the Socialist Union of Farr and People's Republic of Rezalan. In 3020 Ms Emily led an initiative to adopt a short official motto, suggesting "We, the vanguard for socialism, will smash oppression. NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS." A vote in 3020 accepted the new slogan. Concurrently, overtures were made between the Farr and Democratic Republic of Plato of the United Alliance of Independent States. A merger, which was expected to take place before the 3025 election, was finalised in 3020 when the members of the UAIS formally joined the Soviet Federation. During Farr's leadership, the Spek of the UAR tabled a Charter of the Soviet Federation, which was approved in a referendum in 3025. In 3025, Devlin was acclaimed as chairman of the federation for a seven-year term. During his term, the federation focused on the formation of an executive committee, with various referenda creating and filling new posts. Several new member states also joined the federation during this period. Although only in power for five years, Devlin made significant changes to the federation's political structure. Since 3030, Keppy of the Democratic Republic of Damstu has been leading the organisation. Keppian Era (3030 - 3048) Following her 3030 victory, her first act under was the merger with the Azurnereich Federation, bringing the Soviet Federation membership count up to 23. Following this, referenda were carried out to finish the Executive Committee and to form a new organ of government, the Parliament of the Soviet Federation. In 3035 the first session of parliament was carried out, with five members in attendance. Following the flurry of activity in the early 3030s, Keppy was reelected after narrowly defearing two opponents. In the next few years, the federation "cooled down" so that members could focus on domestic issues. With the federation capped out at 25 members in 3037, the focus turned to what to do next. A decision was deferred by parliament until the next session in the 3040s. However, an unexpected war declaration in the summer of 3038 resulted in an emergency parliament held in Septeber. Discussions are currently underway, and minimal information is public due to its sensititivity. In 3041 Keppy was reelected for an unprecedented third term. She ran on a platform that was dedicated to working closely with the membership on a variety of issues. Her first statement after reelection was that she would not consider running for a fourth term; however, she stated her intent to take the full limit, giving her a total of 18 consecutive years as chairperson. Keppy presided over the referenda on the great expulsion of 3045, the removal of several inactive members of the federation. In 3047, just before the General Election, Keppy announced the creation of the Soviet Service Star, a medal to commemorate leaders who express bravery, innovation, and dedication to the proliferation of socialism. Current Events (3048 - present) The 3047 election was the most hotly contested vote in Soviet Federation history. Soviet Socialist Chiava, which won 52.3 per cent of the vote, narrowly defeated Wisconsin. On 7 October peaceful demonstrations spontaneously erupted in major cities across Azurnereich, supporting the government's position in selecting Chiava as the new chairperson. On the same day, a crowd of nearly 600 000 gathered in Qavran, the capital of the United Autonomous Republics and the Soviet Federation. Unlike the outward show of support in Azurnereich, the protesters in Qavran were actively demanding the right to popularly elect the chairperson. In December tens of thousands of citizens of Michigan, a former member of the United Socialist States of America, expressed their support for Wisconsin, but were met with violence from the revolutionary government. In response to the crackdown, Wisconsin opened borders and prepared an expeditionary force. The smallest demonstration, which took place in the Democratic Republic of Damstu, numbered about 1200 and was met with an open dialogue with the Supreme Soviet, broadcasted live on the Damstu National Broadcast Commission. As a result, the population was asked to make the selection for chairperson, with 62.7 per cent in favour of Wisconsin. The whole series of events was later termed "Red October" by Spek, even though the demonstrations lasted in various forms from October to January. As a result, Spek tabled a working proposal on electoral reform. It is currently being debated by presidents and will be likely be facing a vote in the early 3050s. A major initiative during the later 3040s and early 3050s was the procurement of an alliance with federations on other planets. In 3048 Spek was approached by the White Giant federation NATO. Talks are currently underway, with a strategic agreement expected in the coming year. In 3053 John asked for Spek to call an election, which resulted in great showing for Devlin, who is in power until 3060. Under Devlin, talks moved toward several key initiatives. Firstly, Devlin opted to reduce waste by merging the Burinform and the Dipliais in 3055. As well, two referenda were held during his term, one to ratify the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac and the other to critical reforms to the electoral system. Elections For a list of elections, view the main article Since democratisation in 3011, there have been elections called to determine leadership. According to the charter of the federation, elections give chairpeople a seven year mandate before another election must be called. There have been several elections since 3011, with many members from across the planet running for office. Special Referenda There have been many referenda in the history of the Soviet Federation. Below is a list of previous tabled proposals as well as scheduled upcoming votes. 2985 - "Create a Soviet Common Market" (failed 2-6) 2991 - "Acclaim Spek as chairman" (passed 7-0) 2994 - "Select Moscow as the Capital of the Soviet Federation (failed '4-5) 2998 - "Select Qavran as the Capital of the Soviet Federation" ('passed '5-3) 3003 - "Endorse universal membership in the common market border countries" ('failed '3-6) 3020 - "Adopt new ideological statement" ('passed 7-1) 3023 - "Create a census bureau" (passed '11-2) 3025 - "Acclaim Devlin as chairman" ('passed '10-2) 3025 - "Adopt federation charter" ('passed '11-2) 3027 - "Create an economic advisory bureau" ('passed '12-0) 3030 - "Create a bureau of information and a high commission" ('passed '8-2) 3032 - "Found a Soviet Parliament" ('passed 8-6) 3033 - "Create SovEMC" (passed 17-0) 3045 - "Evict selected members of the Federation" (passed '16-4) 3048 - "Adopt an anthem" ('failed 7-12) 3054 - "Ratify the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac" ('''passed '''20-2) 3056 - "Institute electoral reform" Membership and Executive There are currently 23 active members of the Soviet Federation. View a list of members. Additionally, information is tracked using a census conducted every five years (starting 3030). This task was first handled by The New Republic of Wisconsin, but in 3040 People's Republic of Rezalan was elected to the post. In addition to the common membership, there is an Executive Committee dedicated to dealing with specific issues facing the organisation. In 3035 the first Parliament of the Soviet Federation convened. Accolades There is currently only one honour awarded to outstading presidents, the Soviet Service Star. It has been awarded once since being introduced by Keppy in 3047. However, Spek is planning to unveil another award, though no information is currently available. Past Chairpeople Listed below are the former (and curent) leaders of the Soviet Federation. Stalin, who led the organisation for 13 years, and Spek, who was chairperson for 20 years, were not subject to election. All subsequent leaders were elected by plurality by members of the federation and are given a maximum of seven years as leader before a new election is to be held. Currently, the Soviet Federation has been led by seven individuals. The Democratic Republic of Damstu is the only chairperson to be reelected to the post (3034 and 3041). The Democratic Repblic of Plato is the only country to serve twice non-consecutively. * Democratic Republic of Damstu was elected leader in 3030, 3034, and 3041 Category:Federations Category:Soviet Federation